After Summer
by TheSealer
Summary: After the CD drama 'Nabu e no Tobira', how has Davis been handling things, after Nat-chan's 'disappearance? DavisxNat-chan DISCONTINUED!
1. Prologue

**I was inspired to write this by the Japanese CD drama '**_Natsu e no Tobira'_**. The ending was so sad that I needed to give it a better one (for Davis, that is). Plus, the CD drama had a few songs; two of them '**_Only Lonely'_** and '**_Reach for You'_** were my favorite and were sang by Nat-chan and Davis, respectively.**

**In anyways, this is a Nat-chan/Davis and my first romance. I believe Nat-chan was made for Davis. He was the only one who could hear her voice and she was immediately attached to him. Plus, he admitted she was the first girl who called him 'nice'.**

**Before this fict, you must what the CD drama. It is posted on Youtube, if you want it. But, if you don't want it, here's the summary:**

In the summer of 2003, Davis and DemiVeemon go to New York City. They hope it will be better than last summer. However, it's not off to a good start for Davis. He lost a soccer match, Kari turned him down and Cody got a girlfriend before him.

They meet up with Mimi, Willis and Gummymon. Davis keeps hearing a voice but nobody else notices it. Finally, without warning, the entire city falls under a strange winter and becomes deserted. Willis thinks it could be because of Davis' cold emotions. Everyone decides that they should go find warmer clothes for the weather. After getting some coats, Mimi says that their situation reminds her of a story she once read about a cat looking for the door to summer during a snowstorm. The cat's owner also wants to find the door because things are going wrong in his life just like Davis. He continues to hear the voice and as it gets colder, the kids see fireflies. They then meet a nameless girl, whom Mimi names "Nat-chan" from the Japanese word for "summer" (夏, _Natsu_**?**). She takes a strong liking to Davis and can't remember where she came from.

The kids and their Digimon wander around and find out that they cannot Digivolve. They also see some large claw prints on trees and some other trees torn down. Even a house has been mowed down! Then Nat-chan gets into a snowball fight with Davis leaving everybody else, including DemiVeemon, out. She tells Davis that they should run away and leave everyone else behind. Davis refuses and returns to the others. Nat-chan then goes over to Willis and starts acting nice, to make Davis jealous.

After getting into a fight with DemiVeemon, Davis wanders off but is followed by Nat-chan. She tells him that she's lonely because everyone has a partner except her. Davis says that maybe someday she will get a Digi-Egg. Nat-chan says that Davis is really nice. (The Googlehead replies stammering that no girl had ever called him 'nice'). Then, Nat-chan says she doesn't want a Digimon, she wants someone like Davis. Just then, DemiVeemon falls in the water and Davis jumps in after him and saves him.

When Davis runs to save his partner, Nat-chan mumbles to herself that she's completely alone and nobody wants her. After warming up, Mimi stars to tease Davis about the 'small time' he had with Nat-shan. They eventually realize that Nat-chan never returned and everyone goes out to search for her.

While searching, the group runs into even more fireflies. Some attach themselves to DemmiVeemon and Gummymon and they start acting weird. They figure out that the fireflies are actually bad data chips. They see Nat-chan again and the chips are coming out of her. They realize that she is a Digimon and the one who made the claw marks and knocked down the trees. Just then, she Digivolves into a giant winged, clawed, feral digimon. Nat-chan begins attacking her surroundings. Everyone runs away except Davis who can still hear her voice telling him to stay. Davis, despite the others' warnings and screams, doesn't stay away from Nat-chan and states that she's just lonely. Davis runs to the top of a building, to meet the girl-digimon, face to face.

When he does it, he looks at her and says that what she wanted wasn't a digimon, but a partner. Nat-chan simply growls in response, glaring savagely at him. As Davis speaks, Nat-chan roars, preparing to kill him. Willis screams that '_she's no longer Nat-chan...she's an corrupted digimon who had taken a lot of bad data_'. Therefore, she could never return to normal.

Davis yells that she wasn't just a mindless digimon, she was her friend, she was Nat-chan. Nat-chan then disappears along with the data chips after thanking Davis and saying her goodbyes to her friend. Grieving, Davis shouts out her name. The Googlehead mumbles that if he had become her partner, she probably wouldn't have 'died'. DemiVeemon, crying, reminds Davis that _he _was his partner_._

Mimi spots a Digi-Egg under a tree – Nat-chan's Digi-Egg. Davis grabs the Egg and, as he does it, the sun reappears. A few minutes later, they set out to try and find a partner for Nat-chan.


	2. Moping and sulking

**Chapter 2: Moping and sulking**

**This chapter may contain some angst, but I assure you next chapter will be different. This ISN'T a Darkfict or Deathfict.**

* * *

><p>Odiaba, September of 2003<p>

The city where most of the digidestined lived was as peaceful as a Japanese city can be, on an Autumn's afternoon. The sky was a clean deep blue; a slight relaxing breeze blew in the hot air.

The youngest digidestined and their partners were at the park (including Ken and Minomon). Yolei kept talking with Ken about anything and everything, who simply nodded or replied politely. Meanwhile Minomon, Poromon and DemiVeemon were playing 'rock, paper, scissors'. TK and Kari were leaning against a tree, with Patamon and Gatomon above them, on the said tree. Cody was talking animatedly with his girlfriend, Aiko, who he had met on Kendo lessons, one year ago.

The non-digidestined girl was short, with equally short black hair, blue eyes and a kind attitude. She was holding the sleeping Upamon, cuddling the small In-training.

"Hey, Cody are you speaking with Aiko about _Kendo _again? Or are you going to admit you two are planning your next date?" – teased TK, which made everybody laugh lightly.

Both small kids blushed, but Cody came out with a counter-attack:

"Look who's talking? Why don't you stop stalling and kiss Kary, like we all know you want." – the short boy smiled mischievously (who knew Cody would smile like that?). This time, it was Kari's and TK's turn to blush.

Oblivious to the conversation between the humans, DemiVeemon and his two opponents were having another round. So far, the blue digimon lost every round.

"Now, rock…paper…scissors!" – the three called out. Poromon was able to use both wings to make any of the three elements. Minomon could do just fine with his antennas. And, despite been as tick as toothpicks, DemiVeemon had fingers.

The outcome: DemiVeemon was 'rock' while the other two were 'scissors'.

"Yeah, I finally won!" – burst out the small blue dragon, gleefully. The others just rolled their eyes. – "Hey, Davis! Come here, I finally won!"

However, the said Googlehead was sat at the shadow of a tree, away from the others, looking at the sky, his face emotionless.

That didn't go unnoticed to the others.

"What's with him? Is he sulking, or anything?" – asked Yolei, placing her hands on her hips.

"Come to think of it, he has been acting like this ever since he returned from New York, a month ago." – Kari wondered. – "The one he went with DemiVeemon and they met Willis, Terriermon and Mimi."

"Now that you mention it, neither Davis nor DemiVeemon told us what happened." – said Gatomon. All of their glares turned to Davis partner.

"Sorry, guys. But, I promised Davis I wouldn't tell anyone. He made me swear." – replied the blue digimon.

Everybody sighed. Since Davis and DemiVeemon returned from New York, the group asked about Davis strange 'attitude'. It was kinda…not-Davis. He seemed slightly more serious and was usually distracted, daydreaming or something. He hadn't tried to flirt with Kary once and no longer cared (much) about his sister's annoyance.

The group noticed Davis new behavior and 'tortured' DemiVeemon with questions. However, the small digimon remained loyal to his promise of secrecy.

"And, don't bother asking Mimi or Willis. They have vowed secrecy, as well." – Davis finally spoke. He was now looking at his friends. – "I'm right here, you know. I can hear every word you just say."

"Well, then maybe you will tell us why you're acting like this." – said Yolei.

"That's for me to know, and you to wonder about." – the Googlehead proclaimed, standing up. – "Let's go, DemiVeemon. See ya, guys."

DemiVeemon complied, jumping to Davis' shoulder. The two retreat, with DemiVeemon giving a part worried part sad gaze at his partner.

"You're still thinking about…her?" – he asked, after having confirmed the others were out of earshot.

"Yeah, it's been a month…"

_FLASHBACK:_

"_Great, we already look all over the city and not even a single kid who wants a digimon partner!" – growled Davis__, with Nat-chan's Digiegg under his arm. The sun was setting and so far, no luck trying to find a partner for Nat-chan. The group was now resting on a bench, in a small park of the Great Apple. The two small digimon were sleeping soundly._

"_Actually, Davis, we haven't even looked half of New York. There still many potential candidates." – countered Willis._

"_Should we begin again, tomorrow? It's getting late." – said Mimi._

"_No way! We have to find Nat-chan a partner ASAP!" – said Davis, getting up._

"_You sure are determined, aren't you?" – asked Willis._

"_Well, yeah. I've felt how lonely Nat-chan was, when I spoke to her. I just want her to be happy…." – Davis, realizing what he just said and glaring at the teasing smiles Willis and Mimi were giving him, shut himself up._

"_You sure care about her, don't…Hey, look the digiegg!" – warned Mimi. The boys looked at the said egg. It was glowing with a yellow, warm light. But, instead of hatching, the egg just shattered! It shattered into hundreds of small yellow lights, like fireflies. Davis looked horrified to the small lights._

"_Nat-chan? NAT-CHAN!"_

_END OF FLASHBACK_

Davis entered his family's apartment. Only Jun was at home:

"Mom and Dad are out of town celebrating their anniversary. They said we can order a pizza." – said Jun, when she saw him.

"Kay, but I'm not hungry, anyway. Good night." – Davis replied, only half interested. Jun just shook her head:

'_Ah, Davis! I never thought I would say this, but I would rather see your old, troublemaking, show off attitude instead of this calm and grumpy one_.'

Inside his room, Davis mentally mumbling to himself:

'_Your loneliness wasn't the only I didn't realized right away, Nat-chan…I didn't understood that I liked you too much. I'm sorry I couldn't find you a partner…I'm sorry I couldn't make you happy._'


	3. Hands Warmed

**There are ****two songs on this chapter. I'll give the Internet address so you can hear them. It's totally worth it, I assure you. The first is sang by Nat-chan and the second by Davis.**

**I'm sorry for the lack of kissing in this chapter, but there's still more chapters to go around. That's a promise!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 3:<strong>** Hands warmed**

_Dream:_

_Rattles, rattles, rattles__…That was all Davis could hear. The sound of hundreds of rattles was calming, and yet familiar. The same sound he heard whenever the distant voice of Nat-chan spoke to him. The Digidestined began to hear a shy, quiet, faint, female voice:_

_"Come to me"_

_"Who are you? Wh__ere are you?"_

_"Someone who has always been here…right in your heart." – she whispered, giggling._

_"Nat-chan…Nat-chan!" – Davis called out.__ He ran, following the sound of the voice. The noise of rattles became louder by the minute. Before Davis knew, he was back at the freezing and snowing New York he had been 1 month ago._

_"Nat-chan…where are you?__"_

_"Come, Davis." – she answered. Soon, Davis ended up on road, with a girl standing in the middle of it._

_"Na…Nat-chan…" – the Googlehead murmured, with voice cracking._

_"Davis." – the girl said, smiling brightly. Davis took a step towards her and began increasing his pace, running. They hugged each other, like there was no tomorrow._

_"Davis!"_

_"Nat-chan!" – they stood like that for one minute. When the pair finally pulled away, both had teary eyes._

_"I'm sorry, Nat-chan…I'm so sorry." – he begged, placing his head on her shoulder._

_"Why?"_

_"I've failed you, more than once…I couldn't save you from the loneliness and I couldn't find you a partner." – he responded._

_"Davis…" – she commenced, but Davis continued._

_"After you were destroyed, I thought you were gone forever. Then, Mimi saw your Digi-Egg. I was sad because I would never see you again, but if I could find you a partner…I would be happy for you. But, then, your Digi-Egg was destroyed. I though you were gone forever."_

_"And, you were sad because you believed I would never be happy?" – she asked, quizzing._

_"Yeah__…because you deserve to be happy. Everybody deserves to be happy, like I deserve to be happy…with…you." – Davis pronounced the two last words silently, but not enough for Nat-chan not hearing them. At first, her eyes widened but then she smiled warmly and looked straight into Davis eyes._

_"How long have you been wanting to say that?"_

_End of Dream_

Back on reality, Davis eyes snapped open:

"Nat-chan…Wha…Oh, it was all a dream. OK, no more pizza with peanut butter and jelly, before bed…Oh, wait I didn't had dinner, yesterday night." – Davis muttered.

'_Get a hold of yourself, Davis…She's gone and you know that. That was only a dream_' – the Digidestined of Courage and Friendship mentally growled. Though, deep down, he wished he could believe in that dream. – '_Although, I wish it had been real.'_

He looked at his left, where DemiVeemon was sleeping:

"Hey, give that back…That pizza is mine!" – the small digimon mumbled, rolling on Davis' bed. The human smiled:

"DemiVeemon, I swear, the only thing you think about is food" – Davis said, with a faint smile. The Googlehead looked outside the window. The sun was rising and it was Saturday.

"Well, I'm sure a little walk won't hurt." – But, as the boy moved he felt something on his hand. He looked at his palm and saw nothing less than a golden rattle, with a crack on it.

"What on Earth…? Do I need glasses or just lost it? A rattle."

Davis shook the object and the sound was immediately recognized.

'_That sound…it's the same that I always heard with Nat-chan's voice…First, the dream and now this. What does this mean? What are you trying to tell me?'_ – he mentally asked. Then, he just shook his head; Davis refused to accept the hope of Nat-chan been alive, only to find out that hope was in vain. The Googlehead got dressed and exited the apartment. He took the rattle with him, on his pocket.

The streets were practically deserted; save for some people whose work began really early. The still cold air of the fresh morning made him relax. Davis kept walking, not knowing where he was going. His thoughts were focused on the golden rattle.

"Why can't life just let me move on?" – he muttered out loud and shook the rattle, in exasperation.

"_Don't move on. Stay." _– suggested a girl voice, giggling.

"What? Who spoke? Who's there?" – asked Davis, startled. He examined his surroundings. Nobody. Davis carried on, trying to forget the voice. It couldn't be _her_. It just COULDN'T. Davis shook the rattle, again, frustrated:

"_Come" – _the same voice continued.

"WHO'S THERE?" – the boy yelled, half praying the voice belonged to _her, _half wanting that the voice disappeared.

"_Follow my voice, please."_

Davis didn't hear anything else after that. But, then, it was like the sound of the breeze blowing, the sound of his footsteps…every sound, in fact, just disappeared. Like he had gone completely deaf. However, only one sound continued. A melody. A beautiful melody and a voice singing:

**(A.N.: This song is called **_**Only Lonely**_**. It's part of the Digimon CD Drama 'Door to Summer' and it's sang by Nat-chan.**

**Go to Youtube and search for '**_**Natsu e no Tobira Only lonely**_**' or:**

http:/ www . youtube . com / watch?v=MJXm46fqPow **[delete the spaces])**

_Todokanai Kokoro mo kow mo_

_Kogoeteru no wa Watashi hitori_

_**(They don't reach, not my heart or my voice**_

_**I'm freezing all alone)**_

_Dare no inai sekai Kouri no_

_Merry-go-round_

_**(A lonely world, an ice**_

_**Merry-go-round)**_

The digidestined ran to the origin of the song. Without realizing, he entered the city's park.

_Yume o mita Atatakai yume_

_Hohoemi kakeru Yasashii hito _

_**(I had a dream, a very warm dream**_

_**Of a kind person with a smile)**_

_Te o nobashita totan Shijuka ni kieta no_

_**(**__**He reach out his hand and my misery disappeared)**_

Davis kept heading to the center of the park. His racing mind knew who he was going to meet, however.

_'It can't be her…I promised myself I wouldn't have false hopes_'

He arrived at the center of the park. His eyes went wide with the sight before him.

_Minna kirai_

_**(I hate everyone)**_

_Doushite watashi dake ga_

_**(Why is it just me?)**_

_Henji o shite Dakishimete_

_Namida afurete Shimau yo_

_**(Answer me, wrap your harms around me**_

_**My tears are flowing more and more)**_

_Namae o yonde Tsukamaete_

_Tsumetai yubi o Atatamete_

_**(Call my name, hold on to me**_

_**And warm my cold hands)**_

In the center of the clearing, a short-haired, pale, brunette girl was singing. Her eyes were closed, but that only made her more beautiful. She finished the song and opened her sapphire blue eyes and glared at the newcomer.

Davis took a step forward, still not believing what his eyes were telling him. Tears were threatening to wet his face. He finally regained the ability to talk:

"Na…Nat-chan?" – the girl just nodded and smiled. She threw her arms around him and he did the same with her.

"Davis." – she said.

"You're back. You're alive!" – Davis yelped with joy. He looked deeply into her eyes.

"And it's thanks to you, Davis." – she replied. Davis was puzzled.

"What do you mean?"

"You were the only one who heard my voice. You were the first giving me sympathy. After my Digiegg shattered, there was only one place I could still exist: your soul. And…" – Nat-chan smile grew wider. – "what you admitted/realized last night was everything needed to be done to give me a new life."

Davis cheeks became faintly pink. Nat-chan continued, now in a much sadder tone:

"Davis, why didn't you want to believe it was me?"

"I…I was scared. I didn't want to see you again, if I were to lose you, _again_. And, I was afraid that it was just my imagination, too."

Hearing this, Nat-chan seemed relieved, but a new dark glare came

"You know, when you break into a run to save DemiVeemon, I thought even you had abandoned me."

"No, listen Nat-chan." – Davis spoke very seriously. – "DemiVeemon is my partner. But, you're my friend, as well. I'll never abandon you…"

"You swear?" – she asked, like his next words would decide her fate.

"Yes, I swear!" – Nat-chan face lighted up as soon he said that. – "In fact, I have something that will remind you that you're never alone…"

Nat-chan frowned, curious to know what he was going to do, next. Davis did the **second** last thing she had expected: he began to sing.

**(A.N.: This song is called **_**Reach for You**_**. It's part of the Digimon CD Drama 'Door to Summer' and it's sang by Davis.**

**Go to Youtube and search for '**_**Natsu e no Tobira Reach for you' or**_

http:/ www . youtube . com / watch?v=Amw52e7LSEU&feature=related **[delete the spaces])**

_Sekaijuu ga senaka o muketeru mitai ni_

_**(**__**It seems like the whole world is turning its back on you)**_

_Kimi wa kitto__ kanjite iru ne_

_**(That must be what you are feeling)**_

_Tame iki o kourase nagara_

_Naku no wa mou yamete_

_**(But while you sigh**_

_**Stop your crying)**_

_Boku wa koko ni iru yo_

_**(Because I am here.)**_

_Kimi no soba ni iru_

_**(I'm here next to you)**_

_Me o akete goran_

_Kimi no mae ni iru_

_**(Just open your eyes and see)**_

_**(I'm here **__**in front of you)**_

_Massugu ni massugu ni_

_Kimi no mitsumete ni iru_

_**(And I'm looking, I'm looking)**_

_**(I'm **__**right here next to you)**_

_Kimi no soba ni iru_

_Te o dashite goran_

_**(I'm here next to you)**_

_**(Just put out your hand)**_

_Atatamete ageru kara_

_**(And I'll warm it for you)**_

* * *

><p><strong>OK, now Davis and Nat-chan are finally reunited! Woop-dee-doo! But, what will the others, especially Mimi and DemiVeemon whom were almost killed by Nat-chan, think about the girldigimon?**


	4. Discontinued, but NOT forgotten

**Chapter 4: Discontinued, but no forgotten**

**I'll discontinue this story, because I lost interest in it. HOWEVER the DavisxNat-chan romance is not over. I'm writing a fict called '**_**Code: Digimon**_**', a crossover between digimon and Code Lyoko. It has several pairings, such as: KenxYolei; TKxKari; IzzyxMimi and DavisxNat-chan**

**The DavisxNat-chan pairing begins in chapter 13 'Ep 12 Door to Summer'. However, it'll still be a long time before those two end up together, which is what I'm planning to the end of that fict.**

**Hope you check it out. And don't forget to read and review.**


End file.
